Project VN1X
by Purple Hooded Angel
Summary: Wright Anything Agency was throwing a celebration for Apollo's return. Phoenix was enjoying the moment until he some how woke up in a hospital as a 10 yr old. Will he find out why he's a prisoner in this facility and escape or will he accept the dark fate it has in store for him? Takes place after Spirit of Justice
1. Chapter 1

" Apollo, it's good to see you again. " Apollo had returned from the Kingdom of Khura'in and the Wright Anything Agency was throwing a celebration for his return. " Yeah, did you miss me! " Athena gave Apollo a bear hug. " I always thought about you and besides, it was only a few months. " More like years! " Trucy raised her cup to the air. " A toast to Polly! One of the greatest attorneys who had ever lived! " Everyone did the same.

Phoenix was enjoying the moment. All his friends reunited, nothing could ruin this feeling.

He had raised his glass then suddenly dropped it. The shattered glass had drawn attention to Phoenix. " Wright! " " Nick! " " Daddy! " Phoenix was clutching his chest as if a stabbing pain hit him in the heart and fell to his knees. " Gumshoe, call the ambulance! " " Right away! " The pain was torture , seemed to be like a sword slicing him to shreds in seconds. " Nick, everything will be okay! " He shakily held his hand in front of him _,_ staring with shock. _My hand . . . It's fading! I can only see blurry figures now. Swirls of blue, red, yellow, purple. My hearing is failing too. . . . . am I. . . . ._ _ **dying.**_. . . . Phoenix closed his eyes , hoping the pain will cease.

" Doctor, he's waking up. " " Do you have the needle ready? " " Yes. " " Good. You may leave the room I will call you in. As the nurse left, the patient groaned as he blinked his eyes open. " Where am I? Maya? Apollo? " " I'm afraid that they are not here. Do you know where you are? " " Los Angeles. " " What occupation do you have? " " I'm a defence attorney. " " What is your name? " " Phoenix Wrigh - " The man in a lab coat injected the needle before he could finish. " Nurse. " A lady returned to the room. " Yes? " " Take him to the psychological lab. We need to ' erase ' some memories. "

Place : Unknown Time : Unknown

" Doctor, everything is in place. " A cruel device with chains and a horrific helmet held an unconscious boy with spiky black hair. As the suspicious Scientist flicked the switch, he muttered. " Welcome to your new life, V.N1.X . "

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello and welcome to this section. . . . . Okay the chapter's kinda short. There was this Undertale comic dub that kind of inspired me. It's called wait. . . No spoilers. If you happened to find the comic during this fanfic, congratulations. I'll tell you in the end and don't dare even going to the last chapter if this was completed! Or face my Yandere fury!**


	2. Day 1

**Quick note to the story we will be going into Phoenix's POV and there will be some parts that I will narrate.**

I feel...weird. That was the first thing that came in my mind. I can't remember a thing. Whenever I try, I see distorted images. I lost all strength in my body. Wait, I feel something...I should be able to open my eyes now.

God, it's so bright. I try to sit up but it's incredibly painful. I saw what environment I'm in. With all this equipment, I realised I am in a hospital room. My limbs are sore and it hurts just trying to push myself out of bed. Small grunts escape my mouth, I really hope they don't notice me. "Nurse, the patient is awake. I need to get something, keep an eye on him." Damn it. A woman in a nurse's uniform came into the room adjusting my position. "Don't force yourself. Take it easy. " I might as well ask some questions for now. " What happened to me? " " You were involved in an accident with memory loss." So I had amnesia. That explains why I can't remember a thing. " Where am I? " " I can't tell you the exact location but I can tell you are in America." Not really helping. After she helped me sit up, a doctor came in and dismissed the nurse.

"I see you have questions to ask. Feel free to ask." Might as well take the chance. "Was I involved in an accident? " " Yes, you were in a bomb incident which took quite a toll on you for a ten year old." I look at myself and see I am in a kid's body. Wait...why would I think that... I feel I have been older than ten but maybe it's just amnesia. " Where are my parents?" "You were an orphan ever since. You were in a frail condition when you came so you will be in intensive care." If I have amnesia, I should know my identity. " What's my name?" The doctor gave a long sigh as he injected pain killer in my arm. " You never had a name. You are V N1 X. You will have appointments every Monday and make sure you stay in your room. Never go into areas out of bounds. There will be consequences." So my name is V N1 X. Afterwards, the nurse came in and took me to my room, which is more like a cell. The walls are grey and my bed is just a frame and a mattress. Not even a pillow or a blanket. Some intensive care. There was even a small cracked mirror. I saw my reflection, the spiky hair kinda surprised me. Might as well be natural. Not even a window to give light, there's only a dangling light bulb. Not my definition of intensive care but might as well make myself comfortable. I lie down onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. "I hope I get over this amnesia soon." I muttered before I nod off to sleep.

 **Meanwhile (I'll be narrating)**

"You sure this is the right place Ms Fey?" " Apollo, it's the closest hospital to the office. It has to be it." Maya, Pearl and the rest of Wright Anything Agency decided to visit Phoenix after he was rushed to the hospital. Maya walked over to the registration desk. "We would like to see Phoenix Wright." The recipient typed on the computer. " I am sorry miss but we have no patient called 'Phoenix Wright'. I will check the other hospitals." As the recipient typed, Maya calmed herself down. " There seems to be no 'Phoenix Wright'" "Thank you for trying." Maya went back to the group. " Nick's not here." "Maybe he was taken to another hospital. " " No Athena, there seems to be no current record of him anywhere." This was quite a shock to everybody. "We should at least tell Mr Edgeworth. " Suggested Apollo. " Speak of the devil." Athena drew attention to the entrance where Gumshoe and Edgeworth walked in. " Mr Edgeworth. Nick's not here and I don't know what is going on. " " Miss Fey, about him.. I am afraid we will have to assume the worse." "Is, he-he dead?" "No pal, he's been kidnapped." "What. No. It can't be true. " "The ambulance van that took him should not exist. It was old and taken to the junk yard. Someone must've repaired it and used it to take Wright." Tears were flowing out of Maya's eyes. Trucy and Pearl tried to comfort Maya while Apollo and Athena asked Gumshoe sternly for details. "No...Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

 **Phoenix POV**

Huh. What is this place? I'm in a meadow of some kind. Huh ? Who are they? There's a boy with grey hair and another boy with light brown hair but with more casual clothes than the other one. They both take one glance at me and start to run into tall grass. " Hey wait up!" I start to run after them into the tall grass. I can barely see them. Ack! I fall into water that came out of nowhere. I try to swim up but there's something dragging me down like a vortex. As I tumble through the current, I see numerous images of people that I don't even recognize. Oof! I'm at the bottom now. I'll try to swim up now. What. I'm chained to the bottom. I'm starting to choke on the water. I don't want die...not...like...this...

Huff* huff * huff *. It was just a dream. I might as well go back to sleep now. Amnesia is getting into my head. Who were those boys? Ugh, I'm too tired to think about.

Location: Unknown Time : 11:30 pm

"Now he's awake, we need him to stay away from areas like this. Is that clear?" " Yes sir." As soon the door was closed, the scientist turned to the source of light and talked to it as a person. "Heh, we certainly don't want you to be in this area. I know you are investigative. It is a part of your job after all ."

 **Author's note :**

 **You do not know what day I had. We had science class and we were receiving our bunsen burner license and I was the only girl who forgot to tie up my hair cause my school didn't have rules about it but in science using bunsen burners. I didn't have a hair tie so I had to use a thick string, which I used for my planner book mark, took me many times to stay on since it wasn't elastic before and during the class for it to stay on. I am definitely bringing a spare hair tie to school.**

 **Hero66475: Thanks for the supportive private message! However with the lines I'M TRYING!**

 **Laura: Heh, we'll see how it ends. I do.**


	3. Curiosity equals trouble

Location : Unknown Time : 7 : 30 am

You know, it's actually pretty boring here. I just had breakfast and it was cereal. I would have probably had cereal before but it was crushed. Why would I have it in my room? Don't they have a dining room? Sorry. I kinda went off topic, it is so boring. I swore I just heard that light glitch. Is this place even certified? I have nothing to do so I'm just talking to myself like a crazy person. I have also been through some weird thoughts like that dream three nights ago. Those boys and the people I saw in the water, if I had strong amnesia how did they get in my dream? I might as well wait day after day.

* * *

Location : Fey Manor Time: 3 pm

" Hey Pearl, what's the matter?" "Apollo, Athena, Trucy! Thank Mystic Ami you're here! It's Mystic Maya. She's been in her room ever since we came back from the hospital. She hasn't came out to eat or drink for days. The acolytes and I have done everything we can. I called Edgeworth and he'll bring others to help." Everyone rushed to a door where they could hear haevy sobbing and three young acolytes outside the door. " Mystic Maya. We have we have visitors." "Tell them to go. I'm busy." " That's a lot of discord I am hearing. Maya must be really upset." Noisy steps came closer. Edgeworth rushed in with Gumshoe, Maggey, Larry, Iris and Franziska. " Ms Fey, Pearl told us what happened. It's not healthy to be like this." "Yes. Even foolish Larry knows better." "Franziska! " " C'mon Pal. You have us." " It wouldn't be the same. How would you feel if someone you care about was taken away? How would you feel if Maggey was gone?" "Mystic Maya, when Dahlia threatened to kill Feenie, I felt like you did. But then I came over it and-" " Move on. That's your advice? To forget him?" "Maya , I didn't say that." "Some cousin you are." " Look Maya, sure I'm a little terrible at love but I know it's more than a smooth ride. Same with friendship. You go through bumps on the way that could either make or break your relationship. Remember when you were kidnapped by that de Killer guy? That was the first one and the one at Hazakura temple and the Kingdom of Khura'in. He never gave up on you." "I hate to agree with Larry but he's right. Wright never gave up. Now, it's your turn. Would you think he would want you to be in this situation?" Finally but slowly, the door opened where Maya poked her head out slightly. " Can I have some Miso ramen?"

* * *

It's getting late now. Lights out came a few minutes ago. I really should ask for a pillow and blanket. Ugh, it's so cold I hallucinated smelling smoke. Huh? It's them! The two boys from my dream. Their peeking out of my door and hid. Well maybe peeking out won't hurt. I tiptoe to the door, hoping that no one would see me. I can see them gesturing me to follow them. If I don't get caught, maybe I could escape the consequences.

I left the room. Hopefully, they won't be checking it. The boys are leading me somewhere. I kept following them then they disappeared. I was left in a room which is pretty much a lab. There's machines every where monitoring something. I don't remember my way back so yeah, I'm in pretty big trouble now. There's this really bright light, maybe I should see what it is. "V N1 X!" Oh snap. I turn around trying to look innocent but I don't think I'm a good liar. Especially when there are five guards ready to fight"V N1 X. You know the rules when it's lights out. What are you doing here?" "Uhh. Well, you see. I was a little bored so I decided to explore the place." I'm done for. "Why didn't you say earlier?" It's that doctor from the first day. "This is just the case of curiosity. He should've been be doing something in his room than just doing nothing." He placed his hands on my shoulders which for some reason sent chills down my spine. "Sure. You're the boss." What! How did he managed to persuade those guys not to punish me?

The doctor held my hand probably taking me back to my room. I glance at other rooms. I don't see any other patients. "Are there any other patients here?" "Of course V N1 X. We wouldn't be a hospital if we just had one. You stay a bit far from them." As soon as I got back, the doctor gave a pillow and a ragged blanket. "It's going to be cold tonight." He closed the door, turned off the light after he said goodnight. At least I got something to keep me warm. Out of all the guys here, I'm starting to trust the doctor more.

* * *

Well, after all the nights I had this was definitely my most coziest. Kept my mind off the coldness in here. So what did he meant by doing something. Was it my punishment he saved me from the last night? I would have to find out. "V N1 X, it's time for your appointment."

The nurse dragged me to the office. So today's Monday, I never knew the days. Must be amnesia.

"Do you remember the events of last night?" Oh how could I forget? "I see you were bored so I had a could idea to take it off your mind. Maybe reading could work." He handed me three books with the labels 'Alice in Wonderland', 'The Secret Garden' and 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'. Wait, I can read? I thought the amnesia made me forget how to read. The world works in mysterious ways. "I think you'll like them. However, last night is your first warning." He injected another needle into my arm. "You're good to go."

* * *

These books are really interesting. I just finished two of them. That's what you get when you have hours of free time. I know it's lights out but I may have stayed up to finish 'Alice in Wonderland'. Alice had a crazy adventure which was all a dream. I wonder if the dream I had was like that. Anyway, I should be asleep by now so I'm going to hit the hay.

* * *

 **The lines...were just in the toolbox...I found them...I finally found the lines...(Yandere laugh) cough* sorry, they took me a few weeks to find.**

 **Me going into the fanfiction world traffic stats. Wow, Project V.N1.X is my most popular fic yet. I wonder how the others are going. Oh, not so popular yet. Please check my other fics and review. Don't be shy! 😄**


	4. Plans

Location: Fey Manor Time: 12:45

"Edgeworth! It's good to see you. Why don't you come in?" "Miss fey, there are some matters I need to discuss with you." As the prosecutor and spirit medium sat down, Edgeworth started right away. "So far, there are no traces of Wright anywhere. I have a wild theory where we could find him but I need your help. sigh* Trucy, Pearl, Miss Cykes and Mr Justice, I don't mind if you join the conversation." Right next to Maya, the four were peeking out of the wall where Apollo couldn't hold up the girls. "Athena! Get off!" "It's your fault you blew our cover!" "I don't think it matters anyway, this will concern all of us."

When they finally st down, Edgeworth had to repeat himself again. "Pearl, do you remember the Matt Engarde trial?" "How could I not?" "When Pearl channeled Mia, she was able to sense your location. So if we channel Mia, maybe she could sense Wright." "Good idea! I'll channel her now." Apollo and Athena had puzzled looks on their faces for a second but then understood straight away. "Alright, here we go!"

In a flash, Maya had immediately changed.

* * *

No one said life could be boring. Almost read all the books the thirteenth time. Even if I'm an orphan, what would I do when I get out? I haven't been moving around much, I hate it. Those books really make me crave for adventure. For whatever is outside, there are no windows in the room. I barely had dreams lately for the past week, since I got caught. I tried reading before bed and maybe dream about the story. Worked for Alice, failed for me. The outside seemed more fun than the inside, Tom Sawyer's adventures sound amazing. Sorry, drifted into talking to myself again. Fifth time today. Mary Lennox was stuck in a mansion until she found the garden. Ugh, I know I shouldn't but, I could find something interesting. Like the thing they were monitoring that night. No! Bad V-Nix! Oh, I also started to call myself that for no reason.

* * *

" Well, I certainly can help. You need me to track Phoenix, right?" "Exactly, he's been missing more than a week now. " " This shouldn't be too long."

Mia closed her eyes, concentrating. " Okay, I didn't get much but I got something close enough." Edgeworth placed a map on the table. Mia lightly pointed to the area.

" If you could tell his condition, it would calm Maya down." "I'll try Athena...Ack!" "What's wrong Mystic Mia?" She held her head up in pain. " Something is not right. I'm getting mixed signals of his condition. "

* * *

 **Later in the day**

Edgeworth came back after researching, everyone came by to the village for the plan.

" Apparently, he's in an old hospital facility here." "Mr Edgeworth, we could just investigate their with police." "Mr Justice, I have tried that with Gumshoe. The place has been abandoned for years and the police would never agree. Even to me. We will have to investigate ourselves tonight." Everyone had a shock. " Tonight?! That's a little too soon."

"If we want to get him back well. We need to hurry, who knows what could be happening now?"

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating lately.**

 **Hold it! I have my reasons. First, mum has been taking off my time in any device to pack for camp which I went for three days. (Just got back). That goes for 'The Phoenix of darkness and the Butterfly of light'.**

 **Secondly, with the other fics I have been trying to balance them out. My main focus currently is on this and the other fic I mentioned. Magical attorney would be long so I had put that one aside for the moment.**

 **Purple Hooded Angel out.😉**


	5. The search begins

After a long session of organizing, the gang had came with a plan. They would get into two teams of three and search the place. Athena, Apollo and Trucy would be in one and Edgeworth, Gumshoe and Larry in another. Okay, Larry wasn't the best candidate for a stealth mission but he had proved himself he had matured a bit. Plus, if they ever needed a diversion, Larry would be perfect. The rest stayed behind, gathering as much information as they can.

 **Location: Saint Atlas Hospital Time: 8:30pm**

"Mr Edgeworth, is it just me or is the place kinda rotted away." Apollo wasn't wrong, the building was in ruins and barely stable to hold one person. All that remained was rubble and exposed beams of concrete. Everybody couldn't believe that Phoenix would be here but it was the closest lead they had. "Welp! What are we waiting for?"

The teams spreaded out across the place. Still no sign of him. Larry yawned and leaned on a concrete cylinder. "Maybe we should turn in for the-whoa!" A passageway revealed an endless staircase. Everyone, mostly Edgeworth had disbelief and doubt in him. Seems that the tables have turned. "Larry, as much as I hate to say it," Edgeworth hesitated as he drew in his breath. "You're a genius." "I am? I am!"

Once they went down, the six were separated like they planned. It would take time for what could happen next.

* * *

I should get out of this storm. I bolted down the street looking for shelter. God, it's freezing. I turned to an alley with the sign 'Ivy University'. Just find some where to stay V-Nix. I turn my back around as if I was chased. Ack! A loud sound frightened me. I turn again, somebody's on the ground. Is he dead?! Footsteps get louder every second "It wasn't me, I swear!"

I closed my eyes, nothing happened. Fear still swallowed me up but I slowly opened them. I'm in an office of some kind. Doesn't seem familiar at all. A shard of glass caught my eye. There's a green gem thing on the ground. I pick it up in my hand. Looks like the number nine, or is it a six? Whatever, it started to give a weird glow. It felt unnatural and it floated in my hand. Ack! What the heck is going on?!

* * *

"Coast's clear. C'mon Apollo." "Athena, this isn't a spy movie." "Polly, it's exactly like one." Athena and Trucy seemed to be doing a better job than Apollo. Afterall, he was pretty close to blowing their cover seven times in a row. When he was close to an eighth, Trucy pulled him into a separate room where Athena lit the dark room with Widget's light. The blue hologram reached not very far but enough to see their surroundings. Machines beeping in synch where red lines flared up in time. "Guys. Someone's coming." Athena rushed to a closet which was the safest place to hide, Trucy vanished into thin air by one of her tricks and Apollo, well he turned his back to a desk. The most dumbest spot to hide since it was close to the entrance.

The door opened and footsteps welcomed themselves in. "Keep a close eye on the subject. after what happened a few nights ago, we need to proceed with caution." Apollo slowly turned to see the men in lab coats. When he turned back, he saw Trucy's trademark coat and hat nearby. She gestured to head to Athena. One of them strolled towards her. Apollo held his breath. He knocked the figure to the ground. "Good ol' Mr Hat, eh Polly." The frightened attorney saw the magician by his side. "Don't do that again." Trucy crawled near an open area which was her only chance of joining Athena in the closet. She treaded lightly and successfully made it to the other side.

The girls glared at Apollo. "Oh hell no." "I just need to get the documents." Apollo had no choice. He attempted to bolt silently but ended up knocking over something out of glass. The scientist who seemed to be the leader turned. He simply ignored it and walked over to the closet. It was empty. " Close one huh Apollo. " " God, you guys almost gave me a heart attack!"

* * *

Eh? Nothing really happened. There's only a vase that says 'Ami'. I still have the weird gem thing on me. I feel like I should really touch the vase. No! It's broken! There's something in there. Ack!

* * *

" Edgey, no one is following us." "Good. Let's go." The others had a bit more luck. Besides the fact that Larry was a bit annoying singing the mission impossible song. They ran towards the break room. A man about Gumshoe's size walked by. Edgeworth had a sinister look on his face. " On three. One, two, three!" He and and the others pulled him in. " Don't complain if it's not the right size Gumshoe."

* * *

Why is it so cold? My feet are freezing! Snow? In the mountains? There's an old bridge, doesn't look safe. I can climb down, right? Might as well start heading down. "You cannot escape!" Why is there a booming voice out there? A giant figure in a robe stared down with it's fiery eyes, holding a hammer in it's hand. How did I get into this mess? It threw down the gavel, smashing down half the mountain. The only way is that bridge. What the! It's on fire! I go on it anyway. It spoke again. "That's enough! You can't run forever Mr. ? ?!" I don't know, I think it was saying my name or something. I couldn't hear it. I continue to keep running as the bridge burned. "Wha...?! What have I done wrong?!" Panting like crazy, I still ran as fast as I could. "I can't let you go on like this." I reached my hand to the exit, a door of light. "But I'm just a simple-" "You are no longer worthy of your title." So close. "Silence!" Another whack of the gavel made the bridge fall. I couldn't scream, I only reached to my only way out before I fell into the void. My heart pounded like crazy, only fast-paced breaths were what I could make out. Boards of timber and flaring embers fell beside me. Will I ... die? One way to find out.

"It was a dream? ...Oh not again!"

* * *

 **I sang 'Rolling Girl' for some reason here when I was writing. X)**

* * *

"What was that sound? Larry, Gumshoe we need to check it out." When the coast was clear, Gumshoe slowly opened the door. Once they got in, Gumshoe stood in front of it. "Private! What are you doing?" A muscular guard came by, staring the imposter down. "I was...guarding the room?" Five seconds of awkward silence past by. "Good thinking cadet!" Gumshoe breathed heavily. "I thought I'd never be in the academy again."

* * *

And I thought I was done with those dreams. Might as well read till I sleep. Just need to turn on the light. "Larry, pass the torch." ! Who is it? " C'mon, I want to use it." The first voice sighed and gave in. If they turn it on, they'll find me! I don't even know these guys. I got to hide. Shoot, too late.

* * *

 **Edgeworth's POV**

There's someone in here. Just one beam of light doesn't help identify it. " Don't hurt me! Please?" The voice was small and fragile with a hint of fear. " Hey Edgey, you can use this bigger torch." "Why did you take mine?!" "It's too heavy." Larry, you can lift this. Nevermind, I flick on the switch. A small child had his back against the wall, probably frightened of us. From my experience, I slowly approached him. I try to calm him down, believe me. The last time I did it without warning, the kid went crazy. That was years ago. Franziska had pretty good aim back then.

" Hey there. We're not going to hurt you. We're good guys okay?" I slowly crept towards him. He wipes his tears and looks up. " You're not gonna hurt me?" "Of course not. Can you turn on the light? " " Okay." He flicked the light. Eh! His hair...looks exactly like Wright's. Well except for the stray streak of hair. Looks completely like when we were kids. " Do you have a name?" "Well, it's not really a name. I'm V N1 X. "

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **I may have lost my taste over camp and I know I planned to keep the fics even. But after seeing Heroman66475's review. Fills me up with determination!**


	6. Meeting VN1X

**Okay, we're starting in Edgeworth's POV. I may do a cover for this but kinda depends if I'm confident with my Narumayo's (long title) cover. I'm trying to perfect Phoenix and Maya in there cause I'm better on paper. Any Ideas for the cover, just review. Feel free to do it yourself or something.**

* * *

VN1X. That's quite strange but it could be a code or something. I better ask a few questions. Okay Miles, it's like going through a witness.

"Are your parents here?" "No. The doctors said I'm an orphan along the lines. Never had any I suppose." Larry, please don't get in tears. "Oh, that's so sad. You got us." He had to say it emotionally. The child doesn't seem to be comfortable by that.

"How long have you been here?" "About two weeks."

This may be a good time to ask this. "Do you know a Phoenix Wright?" "Phoenix Wright? Nope, never heard of him. I barely know anyone around here besides the doctor who I have been taking appointments with. He's kinda the only person I trust here. He said that I stay really away from the other patients" Not really helpful but something bothers me. What kind of a 'hospital' would have a secret staircase?

"Do you know why you're here?" "You do know what a hospital is, right?" I should ask more clearly. "I meant how did you end up here and what happened." He doesn't look to sure about it. "They said I was involved in some accident with a bomb. Had strong amnesia but... I have been able to read so maybe it's just me." Strong amnesia. This is not going to be easy. Then again, Wright did manage to win a trial with amnesia from the beginning. Just, not one that effective.

Oh dear, he must have said something to get Larry that excited. "Do you know Maurice Denim?" "Denim? Never heard of him in the books. Only read 'The Secret Garden', 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Tom Sawyer'." Those are pretty advanced for an average kid. Franziska read them for light reading when she was four..or was it three?

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumshoe was keeping an eye out for Edgeworth and Larry inside. It was pretty easy, until this happened. " Private, I can take the next shift." "...There's no need?" He needed to find a good excuse. "Why not? It's your orders remember." "Well, what if I need to stay awake but I keep getting drowsy? Yeah, I'm gonna practice that." "Alright, but get sleep tomorrow night." As the officer walked off, Gumshoe was relieved.

* * *

"Apollo, you really need to be more stealthy." "Athena, this is the best that I can." The three were stuck in their position, waiting out till the scientists leave. They were starting to get pins and needles which isn't a good thing. "This isn't good. One more minute and I need to run around like crazy." Trucy looked right beside her, a plan came to her mind. "Time to do it old style. Guys, get in the vents."

As soon as they got into the vents, they were in a much safer zone.

"Nothing here related to Mr Wright, we should find Edgeworth and the others." "Got just the thing." Athena opened Widget and a red dot flashed. "Trucy and I snuck a tracking device on Larry when he wasn't looking. Pretty easy."

* * *

When no one was looking, Gumshoe snuck into the room. "Guys, finding a way out is going to be tougher than I thought. Guards walk past at every perfect opportunity." "Great, just what we need. Oh, VN1X. This is Gumshoe, he's on our side." Gumshoe took one look at the kid who was shyly backing against the wall. "Wow, looks just like Phoenix. Does he-" "I'm afraid not." sighed Edgeworth. "Had strong amnesia. Or at least that's what his doctor says." "Sorry to interrupt but, who is this Phoenix person?" The little child walked up curiously.

"He's a friend who's gone missing. We've been searching and may have traces of him here." "Hope you find him soon. Hey, I can help. I can try to get some information about the guy you're looking for next time I have an appointment."

A sudden noise came up. It was rumbling with metallic echoes. "Ack!" Something fell from the ceiling. Edgeworth directed the torch at the source, a pile of blue, red and yellow was what he found. "Hey Mr Edgeworth, finally found you guys." "Athena, you lead us into dead ends!" As they stood up, Edgeworth filled in the details of their new ally.

"So our only way out are the vents...how are we suppose to reach them Trucy?" "I always have a back up plan. Athena, give me a little boost." Trucy climbed onto Athena then into the vent. "Your turn Athena." It was a long and tedious process for Athena and Apollo. "Trucy, how can Mr Edgeworth and the others come up. They're to heavy." "I heard that!" retorted Larry. "There's another vent in the wall for you guys." VN1X lead them to a vent, hidden behind a crate and was not tightly screwed.

"VN1X, are you sure you don't want to come." "Not yet, I'm still a little unsure." "Well, goodnight."

* * *

That was one weird night...better get some rest...with no nightmares included...

* * *

 **Hey all. I haven't done much lately. Playing around with Amino. So yeah. Same with other fics.**


End file.
